Witches and Time Lords
by coolhacker1025
Summary: This is a sequel to Time Lords and Wizards, and takes place after Chapter 22 in Werewolf/Chapter 12 in Wolf and Dog. The Doctor explains to Katja and Harry what he is
1. The Fob Watch

The Witch and the Time Lord

Chapter 1

This is a revised version of my sequel to _The Time Lord and the Wizard._ As always, it would help to read that piece first, but it is not necessary. Reading _Werewolf _or _Wolf and Dog_ will help, as this takes place after Chapter 22 (Werewolf)/ Chapter 12 (Wolf). Remember that Katja is Hermione from the future. For _Doctor Who, _this is set between _The Name of the Doctor _and _Time of the Doctor _

**Right after Williamson's confession**

Auror David Williamson had just confessed his true identity to Katja. In all of the world, he was the one person he trusted enough to tell—not even the great Dumbledore knew.

It was confusing for Katja because the whole idea of two time-travellers just happening to land within thirty years of each other was not at all logical. Right as she was about to leave the Williamson's office, she spied something on the desk—a fob watch.

"Professor, what is that on your desk?" she asked. "Right to the right of your hand."

The professor looked at his desk as if he had never seen it before. He then noticed the fob watch.

"What's inside of it, Professor?" asked Katja.

"It's broken. I've never opened it." he responded. But Katja saw the look in the Auror's eyes. Now that he actually saw the watch, he couldn't keep his mind off it.

"Professor, please don't open that!" Katja yelled.

"But I must, my dear," responded Williamson.

"I'm a wolf, not a dear," she responded. "You don't know what that will do..."

She was cut off as her Auror Professor opened the fob watch. He started to scream, and yellow light surrounded his body. "I hope that I don't change!" yelled the man, now known as The Professor.

After thirty seconds or so, the light stopped. The Professor started checking his body frantically.

"Hands, I've got hands! Legs, arms, one head, ooh, that's new, I have two hearts now. How do you human apes survive with only one? Clothes, this _will not _do, must find something else to wear." (He said this all very fast, almost as if it were only one word.)

"Auror?" asked Katja.

"No, Katja. I am no longer Auror Williamson" he responded dramatically. "I am now The Professor."

At this, Katja decided to do a couple of medical scans. She was amazed at what showed up. The man now known as The Professor had a biology that she had never seen before. The two hearts thing, she realised he expected, but the scans showed an additional liver, a couple more ribs, a slightly lower body temperature, and several organs that Katja had never seen before.

"Your medical scans!" she exclaimed. "They're all wrong!"

"Wrong for a human, perhaps," he said. "If my hunch is right, though, I am now a Time Lord."

"How?"

"I will tell you, in time," he said. "I don't know much about it myself at this point. Most of what I assume is bits and pieces from that Muggle television show _Doctor Who_, which I must say is _fantastic._" He said the last word in an imitation of the Ninth Doctor. He noticed a look on Katja's face—she wanted to discuss this.

"I'm sorry, Katja, but we cannot talk about this now. I have some work to do, looking up the basics of Internal Glamour Magic." he said consolingly.

"But isn't that area of magic just a myth?"

"No more than the story of the Raggedy Doctor, Katja. I would like to meet you in the Room of Requirement at 10:30 tomorrow morning. I will tell you what I know. Before you leave, may I borrow my old Invisibility Cloak?"

After Katja gave The Professor the Invisibility Cloak, she left the room thinking. She hadn't really noticed it before, but The Professor looked like a male version of Lily. She hadn't noticed it before but, now that she knew what Lily looked like, it was very easy to tell who his parents were. The hair was the same tangled mess, but unlike Harry Potter, who looked like his father but with his mother's eyes, David Williamson looked like his mother.


	2. Explanations and TARDISes

The Witch and the Time Lord

Chapter 2

At the designated time the next day, Katja went to the Room of Requirement. Inside was the Professor and another man, who looked to be about 30 years old. The second man was accompanied by a young woman. Katja recognised the young woman.

"You died in the Battle of Hogwarts in the future," Katja said. "You looked at Harry and said, 'Run, you clever boy, and Remember.' You look the same age, though."

"It seems that my journeys were not limited to helping out The Doctor, unless he was also there at the Battle of Hogwarts" the girl stated. "I'm Clara Oswald, the Doctor's Impossible Girl, and I changed history by sending myself through the Doctor's time stream."

Katja turned to the unknown man, standing in front of a blue box that was taller than the man. "You're not Him, are you?" she asked. "You're not the Doctor, are you?"

"I'm the Doctor, yes," said the Doctor.

"But you're supposed to be all long scarfy or all crickety" exclaimed Katja. "I remember from watching the television programme as a kid. A show called _Doctor Who_. For that matter, even if you are the Doctor, how in the world did you and your...Companion get through the wards. As far as I know, neither of you have any magical talent."

"I've changed a couple of times since the Scarf," replied the Doctor. "Seeing as your Professor controls the Wards to this place, he invited me in. Now that I've answered your questions, let me ask mine. I'm a _Television Programme?_"

"UNIT made a documentary about your life using various actors," replied The Professor. "They market it to people as a 'science fiction show'. I've got a recording on video-cassette. It's future technology, but I can do it. No-one else is seeing this."

The Professor conjured up a TV set that would run on magic, and then pulled out the cassette that he created with a memory. The Doctor was amazed and by the end of the episode, was singing his own theme song.

"Doctor, I thought that you were going to tell us what happened to The Professor," asked Clara, who seemed to be annoyed at the Doctor's antics.

"Well, you see, it all started on Halloween night, 1979. I had been hearing rumours of a Dark Lord, and of wizards, but it wasn't until that night that I confirmed the rumours. You see, that night a young couple knocked on my TARDIS door, and mentioned 'Muggles'. I let them in, and they told me the entire story. Then that night, as I was cruising around the galaxies in the TARDIS, they decide to engage in intimate relations in Guest-room 4. At the time, the effects of this happening were theoretical, but had never been actually seen. I have more experience now than my Fourth Incarnation, with the Melody Pond affair and all."

"Who's Melody Pond?" asked Katja.

The Doctor and the Professor looked at each other and said in unison, "SPOILERS!"

The Doctor continued. "When Harry Potter was born, I was in the room. Of course, no one recognised me, because of the incident with The Master where I was forced to Regenerate. Soon, they discovered that Harry Potter was a normal human boy—normal, but powerful. He's always had the power to defeat the Dark Lord, it's just that the Dark Lord gave him motivation to do so. I then figured that Mr Potter would somehow be forced to regenerate by this Dark Lord, so I saved the planet a couple of times, saved other planets, but I always kept an eye on Potter. The next time I went to check up on the boy, I was a teacher at his school." Turning to Harry, he said, "Perhaps you remember Professor John Smith or Doctor Wer?" Turning back to Katja, he continued.

"I used my Sonic Screwdriver to take some non-invasive, almost passive, medical exams. I was disappointed in what I saw. I heard that the Dark Lord (Mr Voldemort) had tried to kill Harry, and that he had used a curse that would kill anything found on Earth (and anything Earth-like). I have a feeling that you aren't quite vulnerable to that curse any more, Harry. But I am getting off topic here. I thought that perhaps the Killing Curse would have induced a Regeneration Cycle in Mr Potter, if only to make him a Time Lord, but I was wrong."

Taking a break, he suggested that they ask the Room for a door down to Hogsmeade so that they could go to the Hogs Head for a spot of lunch.

After they got back from the Hog's Head, The Doctor continued his explanation.

"After that instance in the mid-to-late 80s, I mostly just protected the Earth, until 1992, when I heard from my usual sources that Mr Harry Potter had almost died again. That summer, I went to check up on him as Child and Youth Protection Service Officer Sir James McCrimmon. I took the scans again, and saw that he still hadn't regenerated. I then thought that perhaps he couldn't regenerate until he died a certain way. It's been a great number of years, but you finally did it."

"Why didn't he regenerate when Voldemort briefly killed him?" asked Katja, even though she thought she knew the answer.

"Because, my dear girl," the Doctor responded. "Voldemort didn't kill Harry; he simply killed the part of Himself that was in Harry. Over the years, I gradually started to realise that a non-Time Lord would have to accept their death, and expect to die in order for them to regenerate. At that point, I kept an eye on the Time Line, but was disappointed until the TARDIS alerted me to regeneration energy from an unknown source. When I realised that you were coming, I popped back in time, threw up a couple of perception filters, and planted a piece of the TARDIS."

"It's amazing that a Television show is actually accurate," said The Professor. "But I thought that TARDISs took Millennia to grow."

"And it did" said the Doctor. "I went to Stonehenge right after the incident with the Pandorica. If you get aboard my TARDIS, I can take you to _your_ TARDIS."

The Doctor, The Professor, and the girls all got aboard the Doctor's TARDIS, and he set the controls for a jump in space only. A couple of seconds later, they were in Stonehenge, where there was a cylinder in the middle of the formation.

"I had to take extra precautions," The Doctor said. "I had to make sure none of me would find it, or, Rassilon forbid, the Master. Just go over to it and put your hand on the shell."

The Professor did, and the TARDIS started making its take-off noise before turning into a 1977 Volkswagen Beetle.

"Well, I would have hoped that it would have a _working _Chameleon circuit, but the steering wheel is on the wrong side." commented The Professor, walking into the TARDIS with the Doctor. Katja was looking at the exterior of the TARDIS, when she noticed something peculiar. She entered the TARDIS.

"Well, it's got German plates, so it would be a legal car, if it were a car," she said right before the Doctor took a run at the Professor and the two of them crashed heads. "What the hell are you doing, Doctor?"

"I'm imparting very important information to this newest member of my species," he responded. Soon, everyone was on their respective TARDISs and were leaving back to the school.

"If you ever need anything," said the Doctor, "Give me a call. _Geronimo!_" He then threw the lever on the Console of his TARDIS as Clara shut the doors with a click of her fingers, and the Doctor's TARDIS took off.

"If you want," said the Professor, "you can call your boyfriend Sirius Black-Potter down here so that we can take a trip. The Doctor filled me in on all the relevant regulations while you were out inspecting the car."

So she went up and got Sirius, telling that Professor Williamson got a really nice looking car, and would he like to come see it. Once they got there, and the Professor told Sirius what was really happening, he quickly agreed to travel with them. Unfortunately for Katja, the two boys wanted to go see the Quidditch Match were all 700 fouls occurred, while Katja wanted to go see historical events, such as the Founding of Hogwarts and the Great Defeat of the Dark Witch. They finally agreed that they would go see one historical event for every Quidditch match they watched. So as not to look noticeably older by the time they got back, the trio drank heavy doses of Anti-ageing potion.

Once or twice in the next couple of days they did interfere with history. When they went to see Hogwarts, Harry spoke to Slytherin in Parseltounge. As much of a free spirited man he was, Sirius got to start his own Bloodline taking advantage of a street whore (the woman would then turn her life around and marry into the [non-magical] Black family). Overall, their contributions to history went unnoticed. Once they got back, though, they found that some of their exploits were being talked about thousands of years later: in the form of Children's Tales.

FIN

DAS ENDE


End file.
